


Paper Tiger

by Kindassunshine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen didn’t groan. He neatly re-inked his brush and wondered what it would be like to rip his captain’s throat out with his bare hands. Messy, he decided. </p>
<p>The relationship between the Fifth Division's Captain and Lieutenant has changed over a century or has it really changed at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have a massive thing for guys with long hair...
> 
> Also I have tried not to spring on you/completely mangle any Japanese in the making of this fic that being said I do like honorifics :D seriously I think we should have them in English. Enjoy!

‘What are you doing here?’ Shinji asked with displeasure, stomping into the fifth division’s main office leaving the door half open.  
‘My paperwork, Captain Hirako,’ Aizen answered without looking up. Shinji came to peer over his shoulder flicking the pages of the pile on his left.  
‘Didn’t you finish already?’ he muttered. Blond hair cascaded over Aizen’s shoulder as his captain examined the report his was writing.  
‘Sir, I would finish quicker if-’  
‘Are you dismissing me, Vice-Captain?’ Shinji purred. Aizen stilled at the dangerous tone, then shied as Shinji breathed in his ear. A loud laugh.  
‘Brat,’ he laughed, ‘you better come and eat with me and Kyoraku tonight,’ he said as he disappeared in swirl of robes and hair. Aizen didn’t groan. He neatly re-inked his brush and wondered what it would be like to rip his captain’s throat out with his bare hands. Messy, he decided. Light footsteps could be heard coming closer followed by the smooth swish as the open door slid closed. Aizen didn’t bother to look up.  
‘Lieutenant Aizen,’ Gin said tapping over to him.  
‘How did you know I’d be here, Gin?’ Aizen said glancing at Gin, who was eating an apple.  
‘Little bird told me,’ he shrugged, ‘you’re angry,’ he muttered as he finishing eating, then climbing onto a desk and swinging his legs idly. Aizen flicked his eyes to him then smiled.  
‘Can you finish these? I need to take a bath,’ he said standing.  
‘Sure thing,’ Gin smirked slipping past Aizen and into his seat, ‘you going out with the Captain tonight?’  
‘What makes you say that?’  
‘You don’t take a bath for anyone else,’ Gin said absently shuffling paper. Aizen caught a handful of silver hair.  
‘What have I told you about speaking like that?’ he murmured low, twisting the hair, ‘this is Seireitei, not the slums.’ Gin whined and Aizen let him go, ‘I’m hurting you to be kind, if you prove to be a useless subordinate I’ll have to let Kaname kill you,’ he sighed stroking Gin’s hair flat again.  
‘You won’t do that; you’d have to do your own paperwork,’ Gin chuckled, nuzzling Aizen’s hand. Aizen smiled. He left, using a dab of reiatsu to make Gin his mirror image, in case their chatty fourth seat should come to the office. 

His captain wasn’t exactly difficult to spot, Aizen thought as he stared across the crowded restaurant, sitting neatly and inclining his head to Kyoraku.  
‘Sosuke-kun, you’re looking well,’ Kyoraku murmured. Shinji turned to peer at him.  
‘Is he? He looks like he’s planning something to me.’  
‘You are paranoid, Captain,’ Aizen chuckled pouring the other two a drink. Shinji gave his loud laugh as the food arrived. Aizen asked Kyoraku a polite question about the false alarm in the eighth division last week. They chatted idly as they ate. Aizen couldn’t help watching his captain talk. It was something he somehow managed to do with his whole body, hands and hair flying everywhere. He slapped the table and laughed. Aizen smiled to himself.  
‘Hey! Kisuke,’ Shinji barked, waving cheerfully. Aizen watched the new captain trot over to them. He was wearing a greying overall, with a large violently purple stain on it, over his dark robes. Aizen wrinkled his nose, he smelled faintly of sulphur.  
‘Sit down, eat something,’ Shinji grinned tugging on Urahara’s sleeve like a child. Aizen glanced at him feeling familiar irritation; this man lacked ambition.  
‘Oh no, Hirako-san,’ Urahara smiled at Aizen, ‘I’m very busy, I’m sorry.’ Shinji pouted. Aizen felt embarrassed when Urahara responded to his frown with a knowing smile.  
‘What are you doing out here then?’ Shinji eyed him suspiciously.  
‘Oh picking up some umm... raw materials,’ he grinned, ‘I’m waiting for Kurotsuchi-san actually, he’s supposed to be helping me but he might be lost.’ Urahara looked around worriedly.  
‘Sosuke will help you,’ Shinji said, flapping a hand lazily at his lieutenant. Aizen stood stiffly.  
‘Oh no, that’s not-’  
‘Its fine, sir,’ Aizen told me smiling tightly. Hirako could really be a bastard. Urahara crumbled between the equally terrifying smirks of the fifth division’s captain and lieutenant.  
‘Come to my office when you’re finished, Sosuke,’ Shinji added to Aizen’s retreating back.  
‘Of course, sir.’ 

Aizen could hear music from the entrance to the fifth division; smooth, smoky jazz, a sound that smelt like the cigarettes Shinji smoked sometimes when he was feeling melancholy. It became louder as he walked closer to his captain’s office. As he drew closer he could hear singing swelling through the half open door, a lazy tenor that rose and fell in time to the music. He paused in the door for a moment watching Shinji sprawled on his back singing idly.  
‘You were gone ages,’ he grumbled. Aizen slipped through the door closing it.  
‘I’m sorry, I was a quick as possible,’ he said, eyeing the jar of sake on the table.  
‘Mmm sure you were,’ Shinji slurred. He shifted, one knee coming up while both arms flopped above his head. His hair was already spread out around his head like a net of spun gold. His eyes flickered lazily.  
‘Come here,’ he murmured. Aizen removed his glasses carefully, wondering how drunk his captain was. He moved closer, kneeling between his captain’s legs then carefully tugged fabric ties loose. Shinji shifted arching his back lazily. Aizen kissed him below the navel, licking brownish curling hair following it lower. He licked the tip before sucking gently. Shinji was leaning on his elbows watching him. He didn’t look aroused or even particularly happy. Aizen closed his eyes tilting his head to swallow more of the shaft. He wondered why Hirako insisted on such intimacies since neither of them enjoyed it. Although he didn’t mind the full feeling in his mouth, the press at the back of his throat. Shinji huffed out a breath, spreading his legs wider. Aizen looked up and sucked hard, Shinji groaned jerking away from his mouth.  
‘Careful,’ he grunted, pulling on short brown hair.  
‘Forgive me, I thought you wanted-’  
‘You won’t get away that easily,’ Shinji pulled Aizen’s mouth to his own, shifting his body against his lieutenant.  
‘You’re such a vigorous man, Captain,’ Aizen smirked. Shinji laughed pulling at Aizen’s clothes clumsily. Aizen stopped him gently allowing his captain to pull him into a hug instead instead. They kissed awkwardly; Shinji pulling his hair. Somehow they always seemed to fall into more of a wrestling match than an embrace. Shinji’s hands fumbled so Aizen took charge of stripping them; Shinji hindering the process by cuddling him around the neck licking his ear. Finally he relaxed back against the floor feeling the coolness on unusually exposed skin. His captain sprawled on his stomach between his legs. He watched as Shinji sat up and pulled all his long hair over his shoulders, it tickled his chest pleasantly. Aizen reached up to run a hand through the blond mass. Shinji took hold of his thigh, the other hand wrapped around his own shaft. This part was the worst. It wasn’t the pain but the claustrophobia that made Aizen pant restlessly. Shinji breathed through his mouth still peering down awkwardly, long tangled hair enclosing Aizen in cave of sunlight. He cupped the other’s buttocks digging in his nails spitefully watching the other man’s pupils blow wide with arousal. They were like the twin holes of a hollow, darkness filled with primordial malevolence. He wondered if hollows fucked.  
‘Stop plotting,’ Shinji growled, ‘while I’m fucking you.’ He held Aizen’s head so they were eye to eye as he thrust in. Aizen groaned squeezing the flesh in his hands. Shinji thrust again pace increasing. They were both panting hard now, moving together with unusual unity. Aizen could feel the muscles twitching in his legs as a flush spread up them. Shinji grunted and kissed him hard. Aizen arched with a long groan as the world dissolved to whiteness. He lay limp and flushed while Shinji finished inside him. 

‘Shatter.’ 

Shinji jerked awake, for a moment he was in Seireitei hair and robes flowing all around him. It couldn’t have been long past dawn. He woken naked and twisted in his sheets with a throbbing headache. He swore softly, weird wet dreams were not what he needed right now. Damn that stupid kid; he was raking up everything that Shinji had spent the better part of a century not thinking about. Shinji sighed and got up gingerly; his thighs felt unpleasantly rough and the bed was a mess. He was sure he was too old for this shit and was also reasonably certain he’d gone to bed in underwear.  
‘Yo,’ Hiyori muttered walking into his room and flopping on the bed.  
‘Hey!’ he grunted impotently, aware he stood completely naked. She glanced at his dick then back to his face.  
‘You’re such a virgin,’ she yawned.  
‘Get out,’ Shinji sighed turning from her to get clean clothes.  
‘Hachi said we had a break-in last night,’ she said quietly, running her hands over his sheets, ‘wonder who’s paying midnight visits?’ Shinji straightened shirt still unbuttoned.  
‘Are you joking?’ he growled, ‘if that bastard got in here we’d be dead, he isn’t fucking stupid enough to keep us alive for his fun.’ He carried on dressing.  
‘You don’t know him,’ she snapped back.  
‘I am the only one who does,’ Shinji snapped, moving to the mirror to comb his hair.  
‘Did he fuck you?’ she asked petulantly.  
‘I just had a dream, okay? It was nothing,’ Shinji murmured.  
‘A dream.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘About him?’  
‘I know the difference,’ Shinji barked. Hiyori glared at him.  
‘The only reason we’re still alive is because he likes fucking you,’ she spat before turning on her heel and stalking out.


End file.
